Twilight Sparkle
|-|Unicorn Twilight= |-|Alicorn Twilight= Biography Status: Alive An alicorn originating from Equestria, Twilight Sparkle is the princess of friendship, former student of Princess Celestia and head teacher at the school of friendship in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle has had many encounters with the most powerful of creatures from Equestria, granting her the title of a protector of Equestria. Her journey begun after her teacher Princess Celestia sent her off on a friendship quest to gain social abilities with other ponies and find friends. In the process of that as well, Twilight had to form and gather each pony needed for the Summer Sun Celebration. There were 5 ponies she had to gather for it. Each one of these ponies would come to be her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. These ponies together would come to be known as the mane 6, titled as Equestria's protectors. They all gained their respective element, showing their importance to what they truly were in the mane 6, and how important they were to form it. The power of friendship lasted on for ages, Twilight eventually forming a stronger and tighter bond with the mane 6 onwards. Twilight had been alerted to a friendship problem one day, causing her to go as fast as she could to the map room. This friendship problem however did not come from the map. It was somewhere in another planet, which got Twilight confused. But she had to set off. She called her friends over to tell them about this, causing them to be quite sad that she had to leave on such short notice. But, regardless, they respected her decision and she would then set off with her saddlebags, landing in what she would call her new settlement. Haven. Twilight's present status had her split between Roundabout and Haven, soon to be permanently set in Roundabout as her new living area. Once she finds out the friendship problem that brought her to this planet she plans to go back.. but, maybe it's best to stay for a few selected others. Areas * Equestria (In form of TPP) (Origin-point) * Haven * Roundabout (Current resident) * Universal Major Events (Make sure to have the sub-headings in bold format) Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Eternal Storm (Storm King arc) (Mid-major) * Terminal Hearts (Hyness arc) * Merchant of Doom (Demongo Arc) Haven Upon her arrival * Met Sans the Skeleton as he told her about Haven and how interesting it could be. How dangerous, and how unique. * Met Hornet as she then went to a fighting ring with her. Forced to sit and watch in the crowd until the very end where she had protected Hornet and everyone else on her team. She had then went to go defeat Master Hand alongside Hornet and Radicles, causing Hornet to have sacrificed herself for the two of them. Twilight then helped Hornet after, bandaging her up and causing their friendship to grow stronger. Eternal Storm (Storm King Arc): * Was sabotaged by the Storm King, and quickly fought him off, however she had lost her magical abilities which were absorbed into the Staff of Sacanas. Merchant of Doom (Demongo Arc): * Assisted and helped Demongo with Hornet but was fooled easily by him, losing Hornet, her closest ally and friend at the time. * Participated in taking Demongo down, but at the cost of seeing her younger brother figure, Kirby, die in front of her. Terminal Hearts (Hyness Arc): * Assisted in the fight against Hyness' infiltration, but was stunned by Hyness and dragged along, eventually having a quarter of her magic taken away from her. She was given back to the others but at a cost of being very weakened and unstable. * Stayed in Roundabout to assist and fight Void Termina. Relationships TBA! Trivia * Twilight when stressed usually stress reads and studies too hard to the point where she gets stressed out and upset about small things. * Twilight has a thing called "Twilighting" where she over-reacts and breathes heavily. * Twilight usually likes to eat hay-burgers for lunch but lately Kirby has been taking her out for pancakes and donuts. * Her and Hornet usually go to meetings out to catch up with one another, Twilight especially suggests that after school working hours if she has the time they can go out for a walk or to hang out at a cafe. * Twilight misses the mane 6 after she had to leave. She's only seen Rainbow Dash so far. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nostcore